Indoor units for air conditioners are conventionally known in which an air supply part for supplying air therethrough to a room in different directions is formed. In an indoor unit of such kind, air outlets constituting the air supply part are formed, for example, one along each side of the bottom of the indoor unit. An indoor unit of such kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Specifically, the indoor unit in Patent Document 1 is an indoor unit capable of performing a cooling operation and a heating operation. The indoor unit includes a box-shaped casing. The casing contains a fan and a heat exchanger. The fan is a so-called turbo fan. The fan is disposed in the center of the casing. The heat exchanger is a cross-fin-and-tube heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is formed in a hollow square shape and disposed to surround the fan. In the indoor unit, air radially blown out of the fan passes through the heat exchanger surrounding the fan from four sides. Then, the air temperature-conditioned during passage through the heat exchanger is supplied through the air outlets to the room.
In indoor units of such kind, as in Patent Document 1, the heat exchanger is formed in a shape capable of surrounding the fan by bending it. In the heat exchanger having such a shape, if the refrigerant flow path is formed to traverse back and forth several times between one end and the other end of the heat exchanger, its length is too long. Therefore, the refrigerant flow path is formed to traverse back and forth once between one end and the other end of the heat exchanger. In other words, the refrigerant flow path is formed so that refrigerant having flowed therein through its inlet port flows out of its outlet port after a single forward and backward travel between one end and the other end of the heat exchanger.    Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-241243